1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electric power distribution and more particularly to a structure and method for forming a twisted pair bus bar with high current carrying capacity, low impedance characteristics, and electromagnetic field suppression.
2. Description of the Background
Twisted pair wiring and cabling has two conductors that are wound together for the purpose of canceling out electromagnetic interference (EMI) from external sources, as well as electromagnetic fields generated by the current in the conductors. The electric currents in the two conductors of the twisted pair are 180 degrees out of phase with each other. The normal mode currents to and from the load form a current loop whose magnetic field points in one direction. The next loop, since twisted, forms a magnetic field that is in the opposite direction from that of the first loop of the twisted pair. The net result is that farther away from the bus bar the fields tend to cancel each other.
Twisted pair technology is used extensively in power, telecommunications, data communications and audio distribution as a method to reduce the production of near radiated magnetic fields and to increase immunity to radiated fields produced elsewhere. It is commonly used as a low cost method of magnetic field shielding. Twisting allows the conductors to remain in close proximity such that through mutual induction, current flowing out to the load causes the return current to flow in the opposite direction. By twisting, the pair remains in close proximity while tending to cancel the produced magnetic field.